1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for securing membranes and more specifically, to a device which holds membranes securely in place during their installation into and removal from an electrolytic cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that ion-permselective membranes are effectively used in electrolytic and electrodialytic cells. These membranes are retained in the cell between the anode and cathode compartments by the compressive force exerted on the cell frames when the cell is completely assembled, usually as a bank of a plurality of cells. During disassembly thereof, e.g., when routine maintenance or other repair of the cells is necessary and the compressive force is removed, the membranes are no longer secured and unless appropriate measures are taken they can readily fall between the cell frames resulting in creasing or wrinkling thereof. Creasing or wrinkling of the delicate membrane surface is to be avoided since this results in mechanical failure and ion leakage in the immediate vicinity of the failure, and their ability to be reused is impaired. In addition, membranes swell in aqueous electrolytes and storage in an appropriate medium is required during the time that they are removed from the cell to prevent damage to the integrity of swollen membranes by contractive drying.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for securing membranes in electrolytic cells.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a chemically inert, rigid or semi-rigid membrane securing device which permits safe handling and storage of these fragile membrane sheets without mechanical or chemical damage thereto during prolonged periods of cell disassembly.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description which follows.